The Hunt
by witchfingers
Summary: Of the things that may happen when a rebel and a subordinate get trapped inside the wolf's lair, with the cubs on the lose inside. Just in case you wanna know, that's a metaphor... [GreedXMartel]
1. Close Enough

**The Hunt.**

Of the things that may happen when a rebel and a subordinate get trapped inside the wolf's lair, with the cubs on the lose inside.

_Disc.: I don't own FMA. If I did, people would't review my Envy fics saying that I'm too obsessed with Envy... don't you think? (as out of place as it might be -)

* * *

_

_**Close Enough.**_

He craddled her in his arms, almost counting their breaths as they hid inside the old wardrobe. One misplaced movement and the wood would creak, and _they_ would know they were there.

Frankly, Greed was suspicious of why they hadn't found them _yet_. Wasn't Envy with them? They should have tracked them down by now.

Martel found herself pressed a little too hard against the homunculus' chest, but a sound would lose them, so she didn't struggle.

A couple of voices approached the wardrobe from the outside. One belonged to a woman, and one to a child.

"Shouldn't we check this old moth-box, mamma?" the kid suggested.

The woman took some time before she spoke again. "Useless, Wrath. Would you picture the sin of Greed hiding there?"

"How would I, I don't know that guy." he answered with what seemed a shrug.

"Let's move on, or Envy will be upset."

"Yes mamma."

The two voices faded.

The resigned shark smile appeared in Greed's face. His constantly sliding sunglasses revealed a 'that was close' look. Martel sighed.

* * *

**R&R! **


	2. Hide and seek

**_Hide-and-seek

* * *

_**

"This is a game, you know. A suicidal game." he said, flashing one fanged smirk at her. "A game I intend to win."

She sighed. "You're impossible, master Greed."

The sharkish smile that always lingered in his lips widened slightly.

"Now that it's both of us here alone, we can use up the time..."

"Don't even think about it" Martel said, sort of glaring at the homunculus, and poking his chest with her index finger. "Besides, it wouldn't work."

And like that they were, when something, or better, someone, opened the closet's door, and both Greed and Martel fell to the floor, him on top of her.

"Greed, you bastard. If you wanted to do _that_, there are better places than a closet in Master's house." A familiar, effeminate voice rang.

"Master's _lair_, you mean." Greed corrected calmly, while Martel tried furiously not to feel happy for her situation. Tried furiously not to think that with some time more inside the closet with the homunculus, she would have come to accept his idea of 'using up the time'...

"And you even try to sound cool... what a shame." the vilest of the seven homunculi said with a snarl.

"Shut up, you ugly bitch." Greed retorted, getting of his feet and placing his hands on his hips, as he watched with a smile how Envy got angrier and angrier...

* * *

**It looks as if Envy truly were a crucial part of ANY of my fics... god, that's called obsession (I think it's a healthy obsession, though.). Even so I really hate it when they tell me I'm obsessed. **

**So please don't. **

**R&R! **


	3. Selfishness

**-... I got only one review for the last two chapters. Wow, I think I beated my own record...**

**_Selfishness_**

* * *

Perhaps, Greed had made Envy get _too _angry.

"Run" he commanded to Martel, when he saw the things were getting out of control..

"No"

"Run!"

"No!"

"'Can't own you if you're dead, run!"

"Alright, as you say" she finally retorted, before he sprinted off in the other direction and got lost when he turned around a corner.

She could swear she'd seen a slight trace of that usual smirk of his, right before she realized she was standing infront of a door that practically screamed 'Exit'. She pouted and crossed her arms. That idiot of Greed surely had known the way around the place, had left her to fend for herself right before the way out, and ran away to try to kick the as$ of that guy in the weird clothes by the name of Envy.

Besides being greedy, he surely was selfish...

Martel spun around, almost frantically, when she heard a faint noise, like the one that a dress produces when a person walks.

The nails of the female homunculus shot to kill, but the snake chimera dodged by curling her body around and behind a statue. "Die" the woman clad in black commanded calmly, rolling her eyes as her nails shot at Martel once again. "I can't be owned if I'm dead!" she retorted, running as fast as her legs allowed her to, which was _very_ fast.

Lust pulled her nails back with a sigh. "Now, why would anyone want to be owned?"

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. To play or not to play

_I't been... ages, since I updated this. Oh well, there you go._

* * *

**_To play... or not to play._**

Greed was surely lucky to be so hard. Even if homunculi didn't die they _could_ feel pain, and, hadn't it been because not in vain he was the Ultimate _Shield_, Greed would have been left sore in more than one place, and when I say sore, I mean _sore_. Because a battle with Envy is not something to be taken lightly.

And a battle with a _royally pissed _Envy, is... well, you can picture it, so why describe it.

Martel was, as you can imagine, feeling nervous enough to bite her trembling nails. Because homunculi didn't feel, but hey, chimeras did, eh? She was outside hiding in some bushes, waiting for her literally thick-skulled master to come out, so that they could get the hell out and away from that creepy mansion.

It had been his idea to go in, in the first place.

Something about recovering who-knows-what bones to keep some Dante person from using them for who-knows-what. Did I mention that it had to do with Greed beeing unable to touch them, and needing Martel to carry them around and eventually destroy them? No? Oh, I must have forgotten...

The thing is, Martel was there, hiding, when she heard a small, quiet voice next to her, that sounded so undead that froze her to her bones.

"What are we hiding from?" they asked.

She slowly turned around to be greeted by a young, innocent-looking kid, who all of a sudden was grinning maniatically at her! Her heart skipped a beat, and she was faintly aware of her eyes being currently as big as plates.

"Hello, I'm Wrath. Do you want to play?" he asked, with the most _insane_ expression Martel had ever seen. And knowing that she lived day to day with guys like Greed and Dorchette, that was saying quite a lot. And, adding that the kid _hadn't_ meant to go to the swings or play tag when he said "play"...

Martel did the sensible thing. She ran for her life.

* * *

**Ohh, joy! I added another character to this fic... Upto now, it's been Greed, Martel, Envy (he can't miss >XD), Lust,Sloth, and Wrath... hmm... whom else should I introduce?**


	5. “Botanic equivalent”

_Heyy! Nothing to say! Enjoy!_

* * *

"**Botanic equivalent".**

Greed's eyes flickered and narrowed. Losing Envy had meant coming face to face with Sloth, who had apparently got rid of that pest that lived in symbiosis with her, and called itself Wrath. He chuckled, despite the tight situation. They formed the perfect lichen: a fungus and a bacteria.

He found himself laughing out loud, right in Sloth's face.

"What's so funny?" she asked coldly. Greed took a step forward and kissed Sloth ever-so-deeply. "I just happened to remember an old joke, doll."

"Pathetic." she hissed. "And vulgar, to make it worse." She wiped her lips, never losing the frosty eye-contact.

"You almost make me feel shame, for you." she twitched her nose. "Almost."

Greed shrugged. "I was trying to be nice.". Smirking, so as to show-off his shark teeth, he added, in a melodramatic tone of voice, "In truth, my heart belongs to another person."

"What heart?" she asked, laughing a cold laugh that didn't affect her eyes. "You, as well as I, don't have a heart."

"You've got a point" he said, still smirking. "But who the hell gives a damn?" He swiftly made his way through the door he'd spotted while talking. "It was a pleasure to walk into you, Sloth." he finished, as his figure vanished from her sight. Sloth rubbed her temples.

Just at the same time Envy arrived. "Just where is the Ultimate Bastard? Did you let him go?" he cried, scoffing at her.

"You mean, that pathetic excuse for a homunculus? Through that door..."

* * *

**No one really reads this, but it's so fun to write that I'll go on with it XDDD**


	6. About setbacks

Hello! Read on! Gomen if it's TOO short :P

* * *

_**About setbacks...**_

"I've always wanted to know. If Lust's the Ultimate Lance, and Pride the Ultimate Eye, and Greed the Ultimate Shield... would that make Envy the Ultimate Cross-Dresser?"

Martel eyed scared the kid who was grinning madly at her. Because he had tracked her down, and because kids like him shouldn't be talking about such stuff...! Ultimate Cross-Dresser? ARGH! Martel shook her head furiously. The brat could win the award of 'the scariest Envy lookalike' anytime. She stood up, and started running towards the forest...

Then she remembered there actually was a _reason_ -and a good one at that- for her being there. Cursing out loud, she snaked up a tree in the lindant of the forest, and waited. She scanned the area. No Wrath.

Good.

Meanwhile, Greed's brave attempt-at-an-escape had turned out fairly well. He still was in one piece and alive, so... Yes, it had turned out well. "_Shoot_" He thought, "_I shouldn't have sent Martel off so quickly. This is certainly some setback..._"

It just happened that the Ultimate Shield had accidentally forgotten that he couldn't even _come near_ the object he was set on recovering... He sighed in defeat, but anyway, he started strolling towards the place where he believed his bones to be.

He just prayed Envy wouldn't find them before he did... because _that_ wouldn't certainly be a good thing...

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Mental images

_Hey! Nothing to say! Read onnn_

* * *

**_Mental images_**

..."Master Greed...?" Martel asked timidly. No soul seemed to be in that place...

Something fell to the floor and clattered behind her. Her back became rigid, and she forced herself to turn round, just in case running for her life was required.

"Oi, Martel?"

She let out a sigh of relief. Next to her feet was a chunk of metal which had surely belonged to the armor some meters behind her. "That's quite the entrance, eh, Master?"

He chuckled, and she caught some faint glimpse of the shark like teeth that characterized the homunculus. "Come on, let' go on, it's you I was looking for, after all." He said, rising his palms as if to say, 'what else is there to say?'

She placed her hands on her hips. "Is there any other member of _your family_ which I should know about?"

Greed laughed out loud, while the snake chimera only looked on, perplexed. As if, dunno, he were **_laughing in the face of danger _**or something. That reminded her: what were one single homunculus and a chimera against the six remaining homunculus + their otherworldly alchemist-of-a-Master...?

Not much, really.

"Uhhh..." She groaned.

"Wazzup?" A voice asked.

"Mental images..."

"Martel, who are you talking to--- oh fuck." Greed's eternal grin dropped, just as Wrath's became wider. "Hey mamma!" The psychop-- ehem, _kid_ called out, "I've found them!"

"_Fucking shit_..." The 'Ultimate Shield' whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Lol. It's easy to say three words, right? "I liked it" or "I did not ". And it's easier to press a certain violet button down there!**


	8. Reunion

_Ah, chapter 8...! Sugoii! n.n_

_**Reunion

* * *

**_

"_Fucking shit_..." The 'Ultimate Shield' whispered under his breath.

"My my, Greed..." Sloth reprimanded, shaking her head, "Do you make a habit out of teaching improper language to children?"

A swift "Tsk." coming from Greed was heard, but Martel barely paid any attention to it. Just... _where_ had that... woman come from?

"That's Sloth, just in case you might be wondering..." A voice explained from the shadows. Even if she was deeply annoyed, _because those homunculi seemed to sprout from the oddest places, and there seemed to be ENDLESS of them..._ she was freaked to her bones, because _had that guy actually READ her thoughts_?_ How did he know she was right about to ask... _?

The worst part was that the voice did ring a bell...

"Pride you bastard..." Greed mumbled.

"You know of Master's plans, Greed..." Lust said, appearing out of nowhere, too. Gluttony followed shortly after. Greed's mind did the mathematical operation immediately: _Wrath+Sloth+Pride+Lust+Gluttony equals..._

Envy.

He elbowed the speechless snake chimera that stood, mouth hanging open, by his side, and mustered, in a voice he made sure only _she_ could listen, "_Take it and go..._"

And, just as the Ultimate Shield had predicted, as soon as Martel had ran out of sight, and Sloth had made her usual snide remark of 'even your subordinates abandon you', a side-door slammed open and Envy strode into the picture...

* * *

**Lalalaaaa nothing to saayyy...! R&R!**


	9. Oh Nemesis my Nemesis!

_I personally like this chappy. Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

_**Oh Nemesis my Nemesis...!**_

Envy, who was deeply annoyed by Greed's precense...

Wait, scratch that.

Envy, who was deeply annoyed by Greed's existence, walked some steps further into the room, and his lips twitched and did a grimace. "It's good that you damn bastard came here by own will. It saves me having to chase you around."

Greed smirked, showing off his sharky teeth, given that it was the only thing he could currently do. Hold on for a good while until he was sure Martel had gotten.. well, the object they'd come to retrieve... and then run away as far from that cursed place as he could. "Oh, it always feels good to help. Not you, though."

Envy's lips, which were considerably arched downwards, arched downwards a little bit more. "I don't generally like to fight, it's such a pain..." He took a step forward, his face bearing a scarily dark expression, " ... but for you, you know I always do the exception."

"Bring it on, you ugly bitch."

Sloth shook her head, mumbling something like '_This idiot won't understand that there's a kid present._', just as Envy's gritted teeth got lost in a blur-just like the rest of himself.

Greed realized it was a good moment to bring out his shield a little too late...

* * *

**I'd forgotten completely about this fic!!! Though I got a review today that reminded me of its existance. There, R&R and I prolly won't forget it again ;)**


	10. Exceptions

_Sorry for the unanturally long delay xD... I'd suggest reading the previous chappy (which is pathetically short, much like this one xD) in order to refresh your mind of what's going on U_

* * *

Envy, who was deeply annoyed by Greed's precense...

Wait, scratch that.

Envy, who was deeply annoyed by Greed's existance, walked some steps further into the room, and his lips twitched and did a grimace. "It's good that you damn bastard came here by own will. It saves me having to chase you around."

Greed smirked, showing off his sharky teeth, given that it was the only thing he could currently do. Hold on for a good while until he was sure Martel had gotten.. well, the object they'd come to retrieve... and then run away as far from that cursed place as he could. "Oh, it always feels good to help."

Envy's lips, which were considerably arched downwards, arched downwards a little bit more. "I don't generally like to fight, it's such a pain..." He took a step forward, his face bearing a scarily dark expression, " ... but for you, you know I always do the exception."

"Bring it on, you ugly bitch."

Sloth shook her head, mumbling something like '_This idiot won't understand that there's a kid present._', just as Envy's gritted teeth got lost in a blur-just like the rest of himself.

Greed realized it was a good moment to bring out his shield a little too late...

* * *

* * *

**Well... R&R.**

**Next part is already written, so I'd like at least... hum... 4 or 5 reviews before I publish it (I won't have to wait long... right? Pweeeeease review! ;-;)**


	11. Ultimates

_Hello! n.n_

* * *

Greed wiped off a trail of blood that trickled provocatively down his chin. "You fucking bastard..."

"There you go!" Envy said, sort of merrily despite his annoyance, "_Ultimate Shield_." Greed shot him a glare that would have killed him, if glares could kill. "Just warming up."

It seemed public had turned private, because the other homunculi watched on as the battle became personal between Envy and Greed.

Several bloody blows and severed limbs that had regrown later, they still stared eachother down, and both of them looked as fresh as a... well, as a cucumber, pardon the expression.

"I've a question for you, Envy," Greed spat, looking grim, with that smug grin plastered on his face.

Envy twitched.

"We homunculi, here all present, are the 'Ultimate' something. May I ask what's your title? Ultimate Fruitloop, perhaps? I _know_ you can shapeshift into one, for a fact."

Despite Sloth's reproving glance, Wrath bickered.

* * *

**

* * *

Short and pointless. More to come, I promise! In the meantime, R&R!!!**


End file.
